Uma Estranha Missão
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: "Humanos e youkais ultrapassando barreiras e com o coração conseguindo se entender" - um ideal que alguns radicais não desejam ver realizado!
1. Chapter 1

**UMA ESTRANHA MISSÃO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

O Senhor fumava um cigarro e ouvia atentamente cada palavra que "John", com o dossiê na mão, tinha a dizer. Não fez nenhuma tentativa no sentido de interromper o subalterno, porém seus olhos refulgiam friamente que nem duas opalas negras à luz das lâmpadas fluorescentes.

- Ela se chama Kaguyahime Kurayama – Santo Deus, que nome incrível! – e não parece ter mais que dezessete ou dezoito anos, pelos padrões humanos, é lógico... Se bem que ninguém conheça a sua verdadeira idade. Sua pele é negra, mas ela é uma japonesa. Tem mãos com unhas compridas feito garras, orelhas pontiagudas de elfo e olhos verdes de pupilas elípticas e variáveis, como convém a uma _bakeneko_, uma metamorfa da tribo dos youkais-gatos. Seus poderes inatos abrangem a telepatia, a hipnossugestão, a levitação, a projeção astral, além de uma vidência de curto alcance que lhe dá reflexos rapidíssimos. Pode fazer crescer garras afiadas de até dez centímetros de comprimento, cortantes como espadas, ou torná-las venenosas. Pode camuflar-se criando névoas ou sumindo nas sombras. Também é capaz de mudar a frequência vibratória de seu próprio corpo e transitar entre as dimensões, tal como muitos metamorfos. Suas armas usuais são shurikens, um par de katares e um _chakram_, confeccionados em "bronze espiritual" ou _Tian-Yu_, cuja fabricação é um segredo exclusivo dos "Dragões de Metal", uma ordem antiquíssima de magos arcanos do Oriente. Sua verdadeira forma de youkai é a de uma pantera negra gigante – seis metros de comprimento por dois de largura e dois de altura - , mas também pode se metamorfosear num gatinho preto inofensivo, para despistar. Kaguyahime-_sama _é uma mercenária ninja que se faz passar por humana e viaja disfarçada de repórter _freelancer_. É mestra na arte da espionagem e disfarce. Conta com uma clientela muito variada: Yakuza, Tríade Chinesa, Mafiya, Mossad, CIA e NSA; há rumores de que chegou a trabalhar para a _Al-Qaeda_! – Ele deu uma risada seca. – Como se o Bin Laden...

Sob o olhar impassível do Senhor, "John" voltou a se concentrar no dossiê em suas mãos. – Além das armas mágicas que mencionei, Kaguyahime-_sama _emprega outras duas técnicas sobrenaturais para matar, que ela aprendeu com os rakshasas, demônios-tigres de Lanka, na Índia. Uma é o "Olhar da Morte", com que dispara seu _jyaki _para DENTRO do corpo de sua vítima, ao encará-la fixamente olhos nos olhos, tirando-lhe a vida; a outra é o "Rugido do Tigre", capaz de despedaçar completamente qualquer matéria organicamente viva. Uma matadora de respeito, Senhor.

O Senhor esmagou a ponta fumegante de seu cigarro no cinzeiro sobre o tampo de mármore azul-ferrete da mesa.

- Isso é tudo? - ele indagou com a voz macia, a um só tempo grossa e aveludada, que jamais subia nem baixava de tom. – Ou há mais?

- Bem... Pessoalmente, ela odeia humanos mais que tudo. Profissionalmente, trabalha para quem pagar mais, sem fazer acepção de raça ou espécie, cor de pele, credo, opção sexual, orientação política ou nacionalidade. Ah, acima de tudo, nunca, em hipótese alguma, se deve chamá-la de _neko-chan_, "gatinha". É quase morte certa.

O Senhor acariciou pensativamente o pequeno amuleto de jade verde-escuro de desenho estranho e grotesco – espécie de monstro quimérico, misto de dragão, leão e morcego, com as faces horrendas escancaradas numa expressão de ferocidade bestial - , primorosamente entalhado à moda do antigo culto demonista Bon-Po do Tibete, que pendia da corrente de jade verde-claro em seu pescoço.

- Contrate-a.

Em sua casa em Chiba City, nos arredores de Tóquio, onde vivia sozinha com dúzias de gatos, Kaguyahime Kurayama vestia-se com um _tsukesage_, um bonito quimono de seda verde caindo para o marrom-dourado, estampado de folhas de outono de cinco pontas em tom vermelho-escuro, fechado com um _obi _de brocado dourado amarrado num grande laço nas costas. Os cabelos preto-azulados, lisos e longos, enfeitados com flores _tsukimisou _cor de salmão, caíam que nem um manto de escuridão até a altura dos quadris. Seu rosto ebâneo, quase negro, marcado pelos imensos olhos verde-amarelados de pupilas verticais e pelas orelhas pontudas, não espelhava o menor sintoma de remorso. Fora fácil liquidar o candidato do Partido Liberal-Democrático ao governo de Tóquio, por encomenda do poderoso Kenichi Shinoda, _oyabun _da Yamaguchi-gumi, voando em seguida para o lado oculto da Lua – para o Tsukiokoku, a "Terra dos Oito Milhões de Sonhos", o mundo onírico entre o plano material e o espiritual, lar de seus feéricos "primos", os _nyan_, fadas de formas felinas. No dia seguinte Hiroshi Tendo, o candidato a governador da megalópole de Tóquio que não passava de pau-mandado da Sumiyoshi-kai, fora encontrado morto numa suíte de hotel em Akasaka, aparentando ter experimentado um terror indescritível. Antes de morrer, Tendo-_san _rabiscara na parede do quarto, junto à ampla janela de vidro, com traços toscos e trêmulos, a palavra "MONONOKE" em _kunyomi_.

A bela youkai abriu seu _notebook _e começou a digitar com rapidez a matéria sobre a morte "inexplicável" do famoso político – do homem que ela própria assassinara por meios sobrenaturais. Depois de digitar seu texto, sob o pseudônimo de Yuri Anno, enviando-o por _e-mail _à redação do grande jornal _Asahi Shinbun_, Kaguyahime verificou as mensagens recebidas em suas múltiplas contas fantasmas, de várias partes do Japão e do mundo. Ela recebia um bom número de _e-mails _cifrados por dia, de interessados em contratar seus serviços de matadora, e respondia apenas a quem oferecia o melhor pagamento.

"Como os humanos são otários", pensou, torcendo os lábios num meio-sorriso, ao escanear com os olhos a procissão de mensagens desfilando na tela colorida do _notebook_. "Eles se esquecem de que mercenários e assassinos de aluguel podem ser pagos pelo outro lado para fazer serviço oposto".

O olhar da metamorfa se deteve sobre certo _e-mail_, lacônico, que lhe chamara a atenção. Ela o marcou, respondeu e em seguida o deletou. Desligou o _notebook_ e fechou-o.

Levantou-se. Seus pensamentos gravitavam em torno daquela proposta, a mais instigante desde que a CIA a infiltrara na _Al-Qaeda_. Suas missões quase sempre tinham por cenário os grandes centros urbanos, os polos de poder do mundo moderno: Tóquio, Seul, Hong Kong, Moscou, Paris, Londres, Nova Iorque, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Toronto, Vancouver... e até mesmo Ciudad México, Buenos Aires, São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Quase sempre os grandes centros onde se concentrava o poder no mundo dos humanos. Exceto quando, recentemente, fora contratada por Kurohara-_sama_, da Liga das Sombras, para matar Rowena Shirabara, Grã-Sacerdotisa do País da Neve – mas deixara de fazê-lo, por intervenção do cientista ocultista Cyrus Abrahams, um homem vindo de outro Universo e o único ser humano que soubera granjear a sua confiança e o seu afeto. Agora, porém...

- Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde este dia chegaria, Sayoko – disse ela para a linda gata de raça sagrado da Birmânia, de pelo sedoso azul-acinzentado e grandes olhos ligeiramente oblíquos, de um azul intenso e brilhante, que se achava languidamente deitada numa almofada em sua cadeira favorita. – Sabia desde a missão abortada no País da Neve. – Falava em tom pausado, porém a comunicação entre ambas – a gata normal e a youkai-gato – era essencialmente telepática. Sayoko respondeu com um miado doce.

A voz de Kaguyahime endureceu. – Eu devo matar o Diretor da Academia Youkai.


	2. Chapter 2

**UMA ESTRANHA MISSÃO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**A Garota da Yakuza**

- Então, você está indo para a Academia Youkai?

A pergunta fora formulada em tom impulsivo – e com forte sotaque de Okinawa - pela garota jovem e bonita que tomara a liberdade de sentar-se no banco do corredor do lado oposto ao que Jorge Miguel estava, mais para o fundo do ônibus escolar. Jorge analisou-a em silêncio. Pela aparência externa, poderia ser uma típica estudante secundarista japonesa, de quinze para dezesseis anos, de tez morena clara, 1,57m ou 1,58m de altura, esguia, mas com curvas femininas bem definidas e aparentando delicadeza. Os cabelos lisos, castanho-escuros, cortados em franjas assimétricas e descendo até um pouco abaixo dos ombros graciosos, emolduravam um rosto em forma de coração marcado pelos imensos olhos castanhos _futae_, com uma leve dobra mongólica, que, mais que observar friamente, trespassavam Jorge que nem raios laser. O nariz era delicado e a boca pequena, mas os lábios cor-de-rosa apertados davam mostras de um caráter mandão e uma personalidade forte e determinada, teimosa, geniosa. Ela trajava, tal qual ele, o blazer verde-garrafa sobre camisa social branca e gravata vermelha que era o uniforme da Youkai Gakuen, só que, em lugar da calça social bege-escura usada pelo rapaz, trazia uma saia pregueada xadrez em bege e marrom, curtíssima, que deixava à mostra as pernas longuíssimas de _top model_, com meias azuis escuras até as canelas e os famigerados e indefectíveis sapatos escolares pretos. (Jorge, instintivamente, relanceou uma olhadela para baixo, para seus próprios sapatos pretos e meias brancas.)

- Estou sim – ele respondeu laconicamente, tentando disfarçar a perturbação que o olhar inquisidor dela provocava. Embora fosse brasileiro de nascença e não possuísse uma gota de sangue oriental nas veias, ainda assim Jorge Miguel havia crescido no Japão, absorvido seus hábitos e costumes, de tal modo que se considerava japonês o bastante para sentir-se incomodado com aquele olhar invasivo. Esboçou o seu melhor sorriso, e disse: – Sou aluno novato.

- Eu também. - A garota desconhecida o encarava fixamente nos olhos sem o menor sinal de timidez ou recato, ao contrário das japonesas em geral. – Meu nome é Rika Onaga. Sabe, a minha _onee-sama _é estudante do 3º ano na Youkai Gakuen. O nome dela é Kaera.

Jorge estreitou os olhos cor de avelã. – Onaga, é? De Okinawa? - Pigarreou duas vezes. – Desculpe perguntar, vocês têm parentesco com...

- Tatsuo Onaga. – A moça fez uma pose orgulhosa. – É nosso pai. Isso mesmo! Eu e a minha irmã mais velha somos filhas do atual _oyabun _da Okinawa Kyokuryu-kai. Todo mundo morria de medo da gente lá no mundo dos humanos. – Deu uma risadinha marota. - Até que era divertido!

Jorge engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar. Mas se controlou. _Quer dizer que além de ser youkai, demônia, ela também é filha dum chefão da Yakuza_? _Era só o que faltava_. Sim, agora ele entendia a atitude arrogante – pelos padrões nipônicos – daquela garota, pois, no Japão, apenas os mafiosos da Yakuza olham nos olhos das pessoas a título de afrontamento. Ou então ela queria assediá-lo sexualmente. Jorge riu por dentro com a ideia. Evidentemente ele tinha consciência de que as mulheres _humanas _o achavam bastante atraente fisicamente; um rapaz atlético de dezesseis anos e 1,65m de altura, que ostentava na sua pele morena cor de caramelo e em suas feições uma mistura harmoniosa de diferentes tipos étnicos - sicilianos, sírio-libaneses, gregos, galego-portugueses, guaranis -, o que não era incomum no país onde nascera, o Brasil. Seus olhos castanhos bem claros, enormes e amendoados, destacavam-se no rosto anguloso de nariz reto e lábios bem definidos, ornado por cabelos fartos e ondulados de um ruivo escuro ou castanho-avermelhado, dependendo da incidência de luz.

Mas daí a ser assediado por uma fêmea youkai na forma humana... Com uma imaginação um tanto extravagante, Jorge pôs-se a fantasiar qual seria o verdadeiro aspecto daquela criatura sob o simulacro de humanidade que ela ora lhe exibia. Seria Rika Onaga um _rokurokubi_, um monstro que possui a habilidade de esticar o pescoço por vários metros, alcançando uma altura incrível? Um _tanuki_ travesso? Um _mujina_ sem rosto? Ou um _gakki _que se alimenta de carne e sangue humanos?

De qualquer modo, refletiu Jorge, só por ser youkai ela era o inimigo. _Não pode, em hipótese alguma, descobrir que sou humano_. _Seria morte certa para mim_.

- Err... Acho que ainda não sei o seu nome – disse Rika, decidida a entabular uma conversa com seu companheiro de viagem e futuro colega de escola. Afinal, ela e Jorge eram os únicos ocupantes do ônibus, à lógica exceção do motorista taciturno e sinistro que fumava um charuto malcheiroso e fumarento.

- _Gomenasai – _desculpou-se o rapaz. - Meu nome é Jorge Miguel Loureiro – disse, pronunciando com cuidado as sílabas de seu nome tal como os japoneses fazem, trocando os "l" por "r" e acrescentando "u" ao som fraco do "r". (Ninguém tem facilidade em pronunciar nomes que contenham fonemas inexistentes na sua língua pátria.)

- _Joruji_..._ Migueru_..._ Roreru_? - Ela repetiu. – Não parece um nome japonês.

- Porque não é. Trata-se de um nome brasileiro.

- Brasileiro? Você é _gaijin_?

- Sou. – Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Nasci no Brasil, numa cidade chamada Rio de Janeiro, mas vim para o Japão quando ainda era criança. O meu pai era futebolista e foi contratado para atuar como centroavante no Kashima Antlers, o mesmo de Zico. Beto Loureiro, o craque! Daí ele veio e trouxe a mulher e os filhos, isto é, minha mãe, eu e a minha irmã mais nova. Nós morávamos em Kashima, na província de Ibaraki. Mas meus pais morreram e minha irmã sumiu de casa para nunca mais voltar. Eu fiquei sob a tutela de um amigo da família, que cuidou de mim até hoje. Este é o resumo da minha vida.

Absteve-se de dizer a Rika que um youkai matara seu pai e sua mãe, e raptara sua irmã Dafne; que o "amigo de família", seu tutor, a quem tratava por _oji-san_, era um ex-_hitokiri_ ("assassino retalhador"), um justiceiro que odiava youkais e que o treinara para caçar e exterminar tais criaturas; e que estava sendo enviado para a Academia Youkai como um _espião_ dos humanos – ou, mais precisamente, de seu _oji-san_.

- Oh! Para mim isto é muito, muito interessante – disse Rika, que arregalou os olhos para Jorge. – Li um dia, não sei onde, que no Brasil vivem raças de demônios bem bizarras, uns com a pele negra e uma única perna, outros com os pés virados para trás. Você é algum deles, Jorge-_san_?

- Ah, tá falando de sacis e curupiras? - Jorge riu, meio sem jeito. – Infelizmente me vejo obrigado a decepcioná-la, Rika-_san_. Não sou nada disso. Sou só um guará.

- Guará? O que é isso?

- Lobisomem-guará, melhor dizendo. Esta – ele apontou para si mesmo – é a minha aparência normal, humana, mas eu posso me transformar a qualquer hora em um lobo-guará, que é um bicho muito parecido com o lobo norte-americano mas é bem menor, tem pelagem vermelho-dourada, focinho preto afilado, patas longas e pretas e orelhas grandes. Também posso mudar para qualquer forma intermediária entre a humana e a de lobo-guará. E é nas noites de Lua Cheia que o meu poder e a minha velocidade aumentam mais.

- _Ookami-otoko_? Tipo um youkai-lobo, né?

- É, mais ou menos isso.

Mentalmente, Jorge deu graças ao Deus de seus pais pelo fato de Rika, qualquer que fosse a raça demoníaca à qual pertencia, não ser telepática. Não teria como saber que ele mentia cinicamente. Se bem que seu _oji-san _lhe ensinara a dissimular seus pensamentos mais íntimos com outros, superficiais, a fim de despistar eventuais youkais telepatas – um _satori_, por exemplo. O grande senão, porém, é que tal truque não poderia funcionar o tempo todo com todo tipo de youkais telepatas. Um hipnobloco, por outro lado, seria algo demasiado suspeito de se empregar.

Talvez, só a título de piada, devesse ter dito a Rika que era um boto cor-de-rosa da Amazônia, inveterado sedutor de mulheres, e ter esperado para ver qual seria a reação dela. Mas – que pena! – lembrou-se de que, segundo a lenda da região amazônica brasileira que pesquisara na Internet, o homem-boto usa sempre um chapéu para ocultar o grande orifício respiratório no alto da cabeça, feito para o cetáceo respirar em sua original forma animal, e que nem mesmo a metamorfose em humano consegue camuflar – e que Jorge, obviamente, não possuía. Tudo bem, lobisomem-guará serviria perfeitamente.

"Que ironia", ele refletiu, "Tudo o que sei sobre a mitologia do país onde nasci veio da leitura de livros ou da Internet, aqui mesmo, no Japão!"

Deu uma olhadela para o lado da janela e sorriu ao observar que fileiras após fileiras de cerejeiras em floração substituíam paulatinamente as construções nos verdes campos conforme o ônibus avançava estrada afora. Os dois lados da rodovia exibiam vastas fileiras de árvores pertencentes à espécie _oyamazakura_, as quais estavam tão pejadas de frutos que os galhos pareciam pender sob o peso das cerejas bem redondinhas, rijinhas, maduras e convidativas, de cor vermelho-sangue... do jeito que Jorge gostava! Era uma bela manhã ensolarada de primavera na região de Kanto, com o céu muito azul e nuvens brancas aqui e ali. "Toda essa beleza... E eu tô abrindo mão de tudo isso", suspirou ele mentalmente.

Virou-se para Rika:

- Aliás, Rika-_san_, que tipo de demônio é você?

Ela riu e falou com expressão maliciosa: - Sou um dragão. Dragão granadino.

Jorge Miguel fitou-a com uma expressão de espanto.

- De verdade? Com cabeça de camelo, chifres de antílope, pescoço de serpente, garras de águia, barba e bigodes? E comanda a chuva, os rios, os lagos e os mares?

- Tá pensando em dragões orientais, né? Nada disso. Sou da espécie ocidental.

- Do tipo que cospe fogo e é feroz e mau? _Esse _tipo de dragão?

- Não, não, esses são os dragões rubianos, os vermelhos, que herdaram o poder das Chamas Verdadeiras e cuja pedra preciosa é o rubi, representando a força e a coragem. Cada raça draconiana desenvolve uma pedra preciosa com poderes mágicos em suas testas, que é seu centro de poder psiônico. Há outras raças gema, como os ametista, os lápis-lazúli etc. Nós, isto é, eu, minha irmã e meus pais, somos dragões granadinos porque nossa joia de poder, nossa _Ch'iu Muh_, é a granada, a pedra da sabedoria e da harmonia, e temos lindas escamas azuis cintilantes na forma original. Os dragões granadinos herdaram o poder dos Ventos de Hermod, ou seja, podem criar rajadas de ventos cortantes que servem tanto para o ataque quanto para defesa e são os mais sábios dentre todos os dracomorfos.

Ela parecia orgulhosa de se apresentar como tal, ainda que sua aparência nada tivesse de dragão.

- Olha isto aqui – disse ela, levantando um pouco a manga do blazer, deixando à mostra, no pulso esquerdo, uma tatuagem de dragão vermelho-azulado escuro que morde a própria cauda, _Ouroboros_. – Funciona como um "limitador", ou melhor, um selo mágico que confina meus poderes e minha verdadeira forma youkai neste corpinho humano. O do papai é um grande dragão tatuado nas costas. Aliás, o papai na sua forma youkai, de _bijuu _draco, tem as maiores asas que eu já vi. É um Lorde Draconiano Granado tão poderoso que é capaz de provocar tempestades de raios, tufões e usar os ventos como escudos...

Rika parou no meio da frase. Seus escuros olhos oblíquos tornaram-se ainda mais estreitos, e seu rosto bonito assumiu uma expressão zangada.

- Tá achando graça de quê? Não gosta de dragões?

Jorge colocou a mão na boca, num misto de riso e vergonha.

- Não, eu não tenho nada contra os dragões – escusou-se o rapaz. – Me desculpe. Mas é que eu me chamo Jorge Miguel. Não sei você sabe, mas, na religião cristã, e em particular na Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana, que é a principal religião do Brasil, Jorge e Miguel são nomes de dois santos guerreiros, matadores de dragões.

- Ora, não diga?

- Falo sério. Olha, é que na religião cristã o dragão representa o Mal, Satanás, o Diabo e tudo que é ruim, espiritualmente falando. Sem ofensa!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já assisti a filmes americanos do tipo _Reign of Fire _e _Dragonheart_ pra saber como a minha raça é tratada pelo Ocidente. Quer que eu te diga por que eles nos odeiam tanto? Porque nós, dragões, somos associados sempre às antigas religiões pagãs, pré-cristãs, representamos as forças elementares da terra, do fogo, da água e do ar. Eu sei perfeitamente que os humanos cristãos consideram tudo que é pagão, ligado à natureza, como coisa do diabo, maligna, perigosa. Porque eles mesmos declararam guerra à natureza. Mas, contanto que você não queira me matar, eu não tô nem aí pro seu nome.

- Matar um dragão, eu? Só mesmo estando muito doidão! Afinal, sou só um guará e não sou santo. Como consegue desfazer o selo e liberar a sua verdadeira forma?

- Falando meu próprio nome secreto, na antiga língua dracônica, como comando _infuuin_: _kai_. Eu tenho, minha irmã tem e meus pais idem. Ao liberar minha forma youkai, a tatuagem some. Depois, pra me resselar, eu pronuncio o nome mágicko de trás pra frente. Quando eu volto pra forma humana, a tatuagem reaparece.

- Beleza – disse Jorge em tom neutro. Repassou mentalmente o ensino recebido. A maior parte dos dracomorfos no arquipélago japonês era de origem oriental, chamados de _tatsu_,oriundos dos dragões chineses ou _long_, com suas sub-raças de celestiais, espirituais, terrestres e subterrâneos; podiam tomar a forma humana ou de qualquer fera que quisessem, mas só tinham três dedos, e não cinco como os Lung, além de centenas de fobias exóticas. Todavia, também havia uma respeitável minoria de dragões ocidentais, semelhantes a lagartos gigantes com asas coriáceas e chifres (ao passo que os _tatsu_ e seus primos chineses tinham corpos que se assemelhavam a serpentes de formas quiméricas e voavam sem asas), possuíam diversas raças de cores diferentes, como os azuis, os verdes, vermelhos, brancos, negros, amarelos, dourados, prateados e bronze; igualmente, possuíam três formas físicas: humana, semi-humana e a forma suprema, a draconiana. Era público e notório em todo o Makai que ambas as espécies, dragões ocidentais e orientais, não se davam bem, chegando a se odiarem, às raias do ódio racial. "Que nem gregos e turcos, ou judeus e árabes, no mundo dos humanos", ponderou o rapaz em pensamento.

Contra sua própria vontade e todos os julgamentos prévios, Jorge admitiu, não sem alguma relutância, estar começando a simpatizar com Rika. A despeito de ter conhecimento de que sua bela aparência humana, seu jeito incisivo, "extrovertido", não passavam de mera transformação, um disfarce para um monstro, um demônio metamorfo, inimigo hereditário da raça dos homens. Ele quase podia visionar, com os olhos da mente, o semblante austero e patriarcal de seu _oji-san_ a recordar-lhe que o caminho de seu dever, como _oniwabanshuu,_ estava na caça e destruição de youkais. _A Terra toda pertence aos humanos_, _e_ o_ Japão pertence ao povo japonês_. _Não há aqui lugar para monstros sobrenaturais, e quaisquer youkais que não compreendem isto devem ser exterminados – youkai bom é youkai morto_. Jorge o sabia. Seu _oji-san _assim lhe ensinara.

Será que ele estava errado?

As elucubrações do jovem humano foram interrompidas pela voz grossa e soturna do motorista do ônibus, um sujeito moreno, de bigodes de pontas finas, que, na opinião de Jorge, passaria facilmente por bandido de filme mexicano, não fossem os olhos refulgentes que pareciam faróis.

- Moçada, vamos entrar num "túnel" para a quarta dimensão do espaço, como dizem os cientistas e escritores humanos. Por fora, parece um túnel comum, mas funciona tal qual uma fenda interdimensional que conecta este plano existencial a diversos outros lugares em outras dimensões, mais sutis ou menos sutis, por mudança de frequência vibratória. Portanto, digam "adeus" ao Ningenkai e "olá" ao Makai!

Jorge encostou a cara ao vidro frio da janela do ônibus, a tempo de ver a abertura negra do túnel que se abria, escancarada qual bocarra de um monstro mitológico, na rocha da montanha à frente. Num instante ele e Rika viram tudo escurecer.

Por um breve, fugaz instante, Jorge sentiu-se sufocar na escuridão absoluta. Simultaneamente, experimentou como que um "solavanco" psicossomático, uma sensação de desconforto tão momentânea quanto indescritível, um impacto sensorial atingindo única e exclusivamente o âmago dos ossos. Era tal como se a própria existência sofresse uma descontinuidade instantânea, parecendo estar fora de sintonia com o resto do Universo. De repente, tudo em seu derredor estabilizou-se. Jorge viu _a luz ao fim do túnel_.

Ele se perguntou, perturbado, se tais túneis interdimensionais teriam algo a ver com os desaparecimentos misteriosos de pessoas, veículos e até de animais, no mundo todo, e, em contrapartida, as aparições de criaturas extraordinárias, de fora do mundo.

Ao sair do outro lado do túnel, Jorge compreendeu imediatamente que estavam em um plano dimensional diferente do Mundo dos Humanos. O azul celeste intenso, luminoso e primaveril, dera lugar a um céu cinza-esverdeado crepuscular, sulcado por grandes nuvens foscas amarelo-alaranjadas. A certa altura o ônibus parou no que devia ser o ponto final – cujo marco indicativo não passava de um espantalho com cabeça de abóbora. Tudo estava perturbadoramente ermo.

- Crianças, chegamos! – anunciou o sinistro motorista escolar, com sua voz cava.

Jorge e Rika colocaram suas respectivas mochilas nas costas e se encaminharam para a porta de saída do ônibus. Porém, antes de descerem o motorista fez uma última advertência.

- _Heh heh heh_ – fez a ominosa criatura de quepe e uniforme azul-marinho, rodando o charuto grosso e fumarento entre os dedos enluvados de branco. (Pareceu a Jorge que o fétido cilindro de folhas de tabaco jamais diminuía de tamanho ao ser fumado!) – Vocês dois são calouros, por isso é melhor saberem de antemão quais são as regras da escola. Afinal, é onde irão morar pelos próximos três anos, _heh heh heh heh_!

- Regra nº 2 da Academia Youkai – prosseguiu. – Não exponham suas verdadeiras naturezas, nem sequer para seus colegas de escola.

Jorge e Rika se entreolharam.

- E o que diz a regra nº 1? - indagou o rapaz humano nascido no Brasil.

- Manter sempre a forma humana. Boa sorte!

Ao desembarcar do veículo escolar, o par de estudantes deparou-se com uma paisagem desolada e sem vida. O tronco enorme e nodoso de uma árvore morta alteava-se grotescamente sobre o marco-espantalho com cabeça de abóbora do ponto de parada, e, em seus poucos galhos secos e tortos empoleiravam-se corvídeos de aspecto desagradável, penas negras como piche e olhinhos em brasa, casquinando horrivelmente quais demônios psicopompos ensandecidos à espera das almas dos moribundos para arrebatá-las e levá-las para as ignotas dimensões extrafísicas além da vida da matéria. Uma profusão de ossadas amarelentas, de coisas semi-humanas e semibestiais, jaziam empilhadas ou espalhadas a esmo por entre pedras musgosas e muros derruídos cobertos de venenosa hera.

Um promontório cinzento e melancólico, terreno árido e pedregoso, pontilhado de árvores mortas e retorcidas, elevava-se sobre um estranho mar de águas rubras paradas que parecia uma imensa planície de sangue banhada pela luz crepuscular que se difundia por todo aquele mundo tétrico. A meio caminho do cume de um morro, indistinto e vago na distância, mas bem próximo de uma curiosa formação rochosa assimétrica de feitio atípico (um focinho de tamanduá, ou a tromba enroscada de um elefante) que se projetava do flanco do penhasco marítimo, delineava-se o contorno escuro de um casarão senhorial contra o sombrio céu espectral verdegris ora iluminado pelos relâmpagos de uma súbita e espetacular tempestade de raios, numa paisagem feérica de sonho – ou de pesadelo.

Jorge estremeceu ligeiramente. – Academia Youkai – resmungou. – Então é aqui aonde os demônios de todo o Japão vêm estudar.

- Não, é aqui onde te ensinam a parecerhumano e a coexistir com _eles_ – retrucou Rika.

- _Eles_?

- É, _eles_, os humanos.

Os dois começaram a trilhar o longo caminho na direção do escuro e monolítico prédio em estilo gótico, parcialmente iluminado pelo clarão dos relâmpagos, por entre as raízes grotescas e galhos secos e desnudos de carvalhos, olmos e cedros mortos e o lodoso e cinzento solo da charneca deixando a descoberto, às vezes, um osso ou um crânio chifrudo, ou lápides negras e musgosas que se eriçavam sinistramente daquela terra infértil quais unhas podres de um zumbi gigante, ou, ainda, as pedras corroídas de templos afundados de idade imemorial. Havia, por todos os lados, sinais incontestes de abandono e decrepitude, tênues odores de mofo e vegetação pútrida confundiam-se com os vapores miasmáticos que subiam de invisíveis necrópoles, tudo contribuindo para gerar uma psicosfera negativa que ameaçava subjugar o jovem brasileiro, a despeito do treinamento físico, mental e espiritual que recebera desde a mais tenra idade como _youkai no taijiya_, exterminador de youkais._ Este lugar cheira a carma ruim_.

Tal como lhe foi ensinado, mentalizou uma elipse de luz violeta a envolvê-lo, em volta desta elipse uma maior, azul-índigo, em volta desta uma maior, azul-claro, em torno desta uma maior, verde, em torno desta uma maior, amarela, ao redor desta uma maior na cor laranja, e, por último, uma elipse maior de todas na cor vermelha. Recitou mentalmente: "Eu sou um poderoso Círculo Mágico de proteção e irradiação da mais pura energia eletrônica, só impregnado do mais puro amor divino e poder construtivo. Dentro deste círculo eu sou inatingível, sou inabalável e sou invulnerável". (Práticas bioenergéticas de autodefesa espiritual não eram alheias a todo bom caçador de demônios.)

- Você odeia os humanos, Rika-_san_? - perguntou Jorge de supetão.

- Pessoalmente, não tenho nada contra, nem a favor – ela respondeu, dando de ombros. – Já a minha irmã mais velha os odeia. Ela diz que nós, dragões, fomos difamados, perseguidos, caçados e mortos pelos homens, por séculos sem conta, simplesmente por sermos diferentes deles. Assim como tantos outros seres vivos, youkais ou não. Tudo em nome da pretensa "superioridade" do _homo sapiens_. Eles e nós não podíamos viver juntos.

- Isso foi há tantos séculos... – Jorge não completou a frase. Perplexo, não sabia o que o induzira a falar _aquilo_.

- Eu também penso assim – ela disse, enquanto caminhavam juntos pela charneca, o ruído de seus passos abafado por um amontoado de vegetação em decomposição. – Sabe, Jorge-_san_, a verdade é que eu sempre estive sozinha, mesmo tendo crescido no meio dos mortais, como se fosse um deles. Na escola humana todos tinham medo de mim, por ser filha de Tatsuo Onaga, o magnata e chefão mafioso. Eu era "a garota da Yakuza". Era mandona, e fingia gostar. Mas a verdade é que todo o tempo eu queria era ter amigos, mesmo que fossem aqueles primatas vidas-curtas, bobos, tapados... Acredite se quiser!

Jorge comprimiu os lábios. Disse: – Nunca pensei que ouviria isso da boca de... Bom, você sabe...

- Da boca de um _ryuu_? Um dragão? - completou Rika, irônica. – Não ouvirá de nenhum outro, eu garanto. Somos uma raça orgulhosa ao extremo, a mais antiga e nobre dos Três Mundos, filhos dos Deuses-Dragões Bahamut, Tiamat e Ryu. Até o papai costuma dizer que humanos e todos os youkais são inferiores e devem ser tutelados... por nós. Também, com o poder imenso que sai do youki monstruoso que ele libera quando se transforma... Olha, bem poucas criaturas são imunes à Aura de Medo de um dragão pleno.

- Faço uma ideia – replicou Jorge laconicamente. Era verdade. Dragões, vampiros, sirens, youkos e fênix pertenciam à seleta nata dos demônios classe S, os mais poderosos e temidos de todos, os semideuses do Makai. Os dragões e os vampiros eram os piores. Suas auras etéricas, suas youkis, eram torrentes esmagadoras de energia espiritual estendendo-se por vários quilômetros em seu derredor. Energia sinistra. Um ser humano, ou até um youkai de categoria inferior, cairia de joelhos, trêmulo de espanto e de terror, perante tal aura densa e sufocante, fria e brutálica, de energia youki tão portentosa. Sim, Jorge Miguel o sabia. Fazia parte de seu aprendizado como _taijiya_, caçador. Seu _oji-san _cuidara disso.

Um grande bando de animais semelhantes a morcegos (Jorge pensou nas chamadas "raposas voadoras", morcegos diurnos da subordem _Megachiroptera _que vivem na ilha de Java, na Indonésia) esvoaçou acima das cabeças do garoto humano e da garota draco, voando contra o céu sempre nublado.

- Jorge-_san – _ela disse baixinho. – Você tem um cheiro muito bom, sabia?

- Cheiro? - ele repetiu, genuinamente surpreso.

- Quando eu estou na forma humana, a maior parte dos meus poderes draconianos fica selada – ela explicou. – No entanto, eu ainda tenho meu sexto sentido adicional, que você pode chamar de intuição dracônica. Com ela posso "sentir" o estado emocional de alguém, perceber se e quando esse alguém mente, se tem algum sentimento de hostilidade. Funciona como um contato empático, mas somente em condições especiais. Fora isso, tenho um olfato privilegiado, sinto o cheiro das pessoas e sei se são boas ou não. Foi por isso, Jorge-_san_, que eu gostei de você desde que te vi no ônibus. Seu cheiro é muito melhor que o das outras pessoas que conheci no Ningenkai.

- _Domo arigato – _ele agradeceu. – Deve ser difícil, viver sem poderes...

- Só assim eu pude morar no mundo dos humanos e não criar problemas. Não basta simplesmente mudar de forma. Como dragão, a minha temperatura corporal é mais alta que o normal em humanos, daí que se eu não lacrasse a minha real natureza, com certeza daria a impressão de estar sempre com febre. Se entrasse num hospital, não me deixariam sair.

- É, senti o drama. – Jorge pensou: "Ah, _oji-san_... Bem que eu queria ser capaz de odiar essa youkai, só por ela ser o que é... E pelos meus pais, e minha _imouto _Dafne... Mas eu não consigo!"

Bem, suas chances de sobreviver neste autêntico _Pandemonium _melhorariam se tivesse um amigo. Por que não Rika Onaga? Desde que jamais revelasse a ela a sua raça...

Pela primeira vez em seus dezesseis anos de vida Jorge Miguel sentiu uma estranha curiosidade. Será que um humano e uma youkai poderiam ser REALMENTE amigos?

Afastou da mente o pensamento herético, mais do que rápido. Youkais e humanos, amigos? Loucura!

Tirou do bolso do blazer o seu celular Nokia N97, teclou um número e aguardou. Nada. Fora de área. Suspirou, tornou a guardar o aparelho.

- Temos que dar adeus aos nossos celulares, Internet, GPS... – Ele riu sem jeito.

- É por causa da _kekkai_ – disse Rika.

- _Kekkai_?

- A barreira energética mística que isola este lugar do mundo dos mortais. Ela cria uma espécie de "dimensão paralela" nesta área, assim os mortais não podem nos ver. Mas não se preocupe, lá na Escola Youkai tem aparelhos de fax, telefone e até Internet que conectam com o Ningenkai, fácil, fácil. Chamam de "tecnomagia".

- Como você sabe tanto, Rika-_san_?

- Ora, ora, é assim que a minha irmã fala com a gente em Okinawa.

- Rika-_san_...

- Sim, Jorge-_san_?

- Eu espero que a gente fique na mesma sala.

- Eu também.


	3. Chapter 3

**UMA ESTRANHA MISSÃO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**INTERMEZZO**

Aeroporto Intercontinental George Bush, Houston, Texas.

De sua poltrona junto à janela do avião, Kaguyahime Kurayama – aliás, Hirumi Kamiya, segundo constava em seu passaporte – via a pista de aterrissagem se aproximar cada vez mais. O avião, um imenso _Airbus _A320-200 a serviço da All Nippon Airways, estava perdendo altitude. Pousariam em questão de minutos. Eram dez horas da manhã, hora local.

"América, chegamos... De novo", ela refletiu.

Não era a primeira vez que a bela e fatal youkai-gato atravessava o oceano para o Novo Mundo. Não seria a primeira vez que pisaria terras americanas no desempenho de uma missão. Como ninja mercenária e assassina de aluguel, seu trabalho a conduzira aos prodígios e à brilhante miséria de Nova Iorque, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Chicago, Washington, Detroit, Toronto, Vancouver, Ciudad México, Caracas, Bogotá, Buenos Aires, Brasília, São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro. Sempre os grandes centros onde o poder se concentra. Era lá que ela encontrava seus alvos, suas vítimas. Desta vez, não. Esta missão, este serviço era completamente diferente dos anteriores. Seu próximo "alvo" a ser erradicado se achava num lugar chamado Angel Falls, uma pequena cidade típica do sudeste do Texas: pacata, tediosa, misteriosa... Um pequeno paraíso. E um polo de atração de fenômenos paranaturais (embora nada que se comparasse à famigerada "Boca do Inferno" que havia em Cleveland, uma porta induzida para dimensões demoníacas); dizia-se que, depois do pôr do sol, os cidadãos mundanos davam lugar a toda uma plêiade de indivíduos dotados de habilidades paranormais e seres estranhos e apavorantes oriundos "de fora", extraplanares, como se existisse uma cidade dentro da cidade, uma Angel Falls à noite, proibida para os habitantes diurnos. Kaguyahime recebera da Liga das Sombras a missão de neutralizar os mais bem dotados desses seres, anjos e demônios, bruxas e híbridos mutantes que poderiam atrair atenções indesejadas para a área. Uma missão perigosíssima, muito mais do que qualquer outra, mas MUITO bem paga; e isso era tudo o que importava.

- Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos e deixem as poltronas como estavam antes – disse a encantadora aeromoça, num inglês com sotaque nipônico.

O avião pousou, taxiando com facilidade na pista. Kaguyahime desembarcou e caminhou em direção à barreira do aeroporto com passos rápidos e decididos. Entregou seu passaporte ao agente alfandegário uniformizado, que carimbou um visto de turista e disse, cortês:

- Espero que aproveite sua estada nos Estados Unidos da América, _Ms_.Kamiya.

Kaguyahime agradeceu e dirigiu-se para a esteira de bagagens, sentou-se diante da mesma e esperou pacientemente que sua mala aparecesse. Enquanto esperava, com o olhar vazio e o semblante impassível, pôs-se a refletir.

Hirumi Kamiya. _Essa sou eu_.Sim, ela sabia perfeitamente que aparência tinha, aos olhos obscurecidos daqueles seres humanos "tapados", por conta do feitiço de kitsune que usava como camuflagem: uma jovem e linda moça japonesa de vinte e três anos, 1,70m de altura e um corpo roliço, belos seios firmes, redondos, pernas longas e pulsos finos, tez amorenada, e um rosto oval com grandes olhos castanhos amendoados, e longos cabelos da cor do azeviche, com as pontas onduladas, que desciam até o meio de suas costas. Suas roupas eram discretas: vestido lilás curto, indo até a altura dos joelhos, blazer preto aberto, meia-calça de seda transparente, e sapatos de salto alto, tudo bastante simples, suave e sutil, visando atrair o mínimo possível da atenção de terceiros – especialmente de inimigos em potencial. Os lábios macios e suaves estavam pincelados de batom rosa-claro, sua única maquiagem, que só fazia realçar o ar meigo e fresco de seu rosto.

Pouquíssimas criaturas, humanas ou não, sabiam o quanto essa aparência de fragilidade e delicadeza era enganosa. Bela e fera! Ela era ambas. Ela, a melhor espiã, ninja e assassina profissional de dois mundos, o dos humanos e o dos youkais. Nenhuma Mata Hari, nenhum Richard Sorge podia comparar-se a ela, tampouco Miyamoto Musashi ou Jiraiya, porquanto cada um deles não tivera mais que uma única mísera vida humana para aperfeiçoar suas artes e habilidades, ao passo que ela, Kaguyahime Kurayama, uma youkai, dedicara três ou quatro séculos, o equivalente a muitas vidas humanas, para aprender e se aprimorar em todas as formas concebíveis de iludir, incapacitar, aleijar e matar um homem, valendo-se para isso tanto da magia youkai quanto dos avanços tecnológicos no mundo dos humanos (pelos quais os youkais em geral sentiam inato desprezo).

Ela pensou em Shinoda-_san_, o chefão da Yakuza que a contratara para eliminar Hiroshi Tendo, candidato ao governo de Tóquio pelo Partido Liberal. Kenichi Shinoda estava morto, igualmente morto; ela o matara, por sua vez, a mando de um _oyabun _rival, antes de viajar para os Estados Unidos. E, sob a falsa identidade de repórter _freelancer_, vendera – por _e-mail – _a matéria do assassinato, com exclusividade, para alguns dos maiores jornais do Japão, assim como fizera, dias antes, com o furo jornalístico da morte "misteriosa" de Hiroshi-_san_. "Sim, eu os mato, depois noticio, e em ambos os casos, eu ganho. É disso que tenho vivido nas últimas décadas. E por que não? Humanos matam humanos o tempo todo, é da natureza deles. Bem, tanto melhor pra mim", ela sentenciou mentalmente, com um sorrisinho malevolente. "Eu uso sua própria tecnologia contra eles, que trucidaram minha família, minha tribo, há muitos séculos, eles que, com sua ganância e insensibilidade, seu industrialismo sujo, vêm destruindo nossa Terra – nossa Mãe – há mais de cem anos. É por isso que os mato. E, com o que me pagam, ajudo a salvar o Planeta e lutar contra a destruição gradativa da Mãe-Terra. Que ironia!"

Kaguyahime tinha motivos de sobra para odiar os humanos. Sua raça, os Laguz, feras negras sobrenaturais semelhantes a grandes gatos ou panteras, eram considerados youseis, ou seja, youkais ligados à natureza e aos espíritos da natureza. Eles, os youseis, contavam-se entre os últimos protetores da Terra e suas criaturas fantásticas, seres a um só tempo materiais e espirituais, sendo esse dom uma dádiva divina. Do Kami-_sama_, de todos os kamis. Os seres humanos, materialistas como são, romperam com o restante da Criação, declararam guerra contra a natureza, dizimaram as plantas e os animais. Kaguyahime quase chegava a simpatizar com os ideais da Fairy Tale, a organização terrorista youkai que tinha como objetivo específico extirpar os humanos da face do planeta.

Kaguyahime concluiu suas divagações ociosas no exato momento em que a esteira principiou a expelir as bagagens dos passageiros do seu voo. Por fim apareceu sua mala; ela a recolheu e seguiu direto para a alfândega. Sem dizer uma palavra, deixou que os novos detectores de raios-T do aeroporto escaneassem sua bagagem. Tidos como a última palavra em matéria de alta tecnologia, funcionavam na faixa de teraherz compreendida entre os raios infravermelhos e as micro-ondas, fazendo o mesmo trabalho que os detectores que usam raios-X, mas sem emitir radiação prejudicial à saúde. _Tolos_!A bela youkai felina sorriu mentalmente. Ninguém da segurança do aeroporto seria capaz de imaginar que tanto sua bagagem quanto ela própria contavam com a proteção de camadas de metamaterial que agiam como bloqueadores para faixa de teraherz, inviabilizando os detectores e tornando o que carregava nos bolsos da roupa e na mala invisível para os mesmos. Tratava-se de um aperfeiçoamento de uma técnica desenvolvida recentemente pela equipe do Dr. Cheng Sun, da Universidade Northwestern de Illinois, e inda em fase experimental, mas que havia sido roubada por espiões ninjas do clã Lin Kuei, debaixo dos narizes dos pesquisadores.

"Eu uso a própria tecnologia dos humanos contra eles", ela pensou satisfeita. Foi assim que seus _instrumentos de trabalho_ – chakram geminado de Luz e Trevas, dois katares e um sortimento de shurikens, todos forjados em "bronze sagrado", katana de mithril, junto com um Orbe de quartzo e cristais feitos para manipular armas e energia astral, além de um videofone celular "atômico", que utiliza os múons ao invés das ondas eletromagnéticas – passaram despercebidos pelos rigorosos controles de segurança do segundo maior aeroporto do Texas – e sem gastar mana ou youki para tanto, nem um erg de energia mágica.

Ao atravessar o portão de saída, Kaguyahime não tinha quaisquer dúvidas sobre qual seria sua primeira tarefa em Houston: localizar seu contato, elo de ligação entre ela e seu misterioso empregador da Liga das Sombras. Não sabia se seria homem ou demônio. Deu uma circulada pelo setor de desembarque, procurando "sentir" a energia espiritual, o padrão vibratório imperante no lugar. Nada de youki ou jyaki. Nenhuma energia sinistra ou maligna.

Foi quando viu uma estranha figura de indiano, imóvel nas sombras ao longe. Alto, magro, tez escura cor de azeitona e barba negra até o peito. Vestia um terno marrom-escuro de _tweed _com colete e um turbante azul-claro de gaze leve, de três voltas, enrolado na cabeça. Um _sikh_, talvez? Ele olhava fixamente em sua direção com um par de olhos escuros muito vivos e penetrantes, que pareciam observar através de uma distância astronômica por detrás do rosto impassível que nem uma máscara. Mais do que observar, transpassavam. Pareceu a Kaguyahime que perscrutavam _dentro _dela – sua mente, sua alma.

Seria ele o seu contato? Ao analisar-lhe a aura, Kaguyahime constatou, para sua surpresa, que aquele homem possuía um campo biopsicoenergético diferente de tudo que ela conhecia. "Não é o youki dos demônios de Makai, nem o reiki dos humanos de Ningenkai, muito menos o tenki dos anjos de Tengoku", ela ponderou consigo mesma. "É como se fosse uma energia vital a que não estou acostumada..."

Uma suspeita horripilante surgiu na mente da youkai. Cyrus Abrahams, um homem vindo de outra linha temporal – praticamente um Universo alternativo ou "paralelo" -, tinha contado a ela acerca dos "infiltrados", de uma raça de seres inteligentes oriundos de fora do planeta Terra, _extraterrestres_, que não passavam de supercérebros gelatinosos incorpóreos capazes de se apoderarem de corpos terráqueos para usar como hospedeiros, entrando pelas vias nasais e aniquilando-lhes o cérebro original. _Invasores de corpos_!

E se o indiano fosse um deles? Afinal, já "possuíam" Bill Gates e Colin Powell, entre outros hospedeiros humanos, se se der crédito às revelações de Abrahams. E se agora estivessem atrás de "possuir" o corpo preternatural de um youkai, o dela, por exemplo?

Todavia, a figura misteriosa de turbante e barba negra sumiu nas sombras tão abruptamente como havia surgido. Kaguyahime nem se dignou em ir ao seu encalço.

Em apenas alguns minutos, o contato de Kaguyahime deu-se a conhecer no setor de desembarque lotado. Apresentou-se como Sam Leukowitz – seria seu verdadeiro nome? Kaguyahime tinha suas dúvidas – e era um homem taciturno, magro e alto, aparentando uns trinta e tantos anos, de pele pálida, cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos castanho-claros. O terno cinza e camisa preta que trajava pareciam tão soturnos e pouco comunicativos quanto sua aparência física. "Se esse cara é um demônio ocidental, então sabe esconder seu youki muito bem, fazendo-se passar por humano, pra evitar ser detectado", concluiu a youkai, que falhara em rastrear a aura de energia sinistra do sujeito no meio da multidão humana.

Sam Leukowitz pegou a mala dela, e juntos deixaram o setor de desembarque do aeroporto. A youkai-gato teve a oportunidade de experimentar a primavera ensolarada do sudeste do Texas, com poucas nuvens e o céu muito azul. Ela e seu acompanhante tomaram o ônibus circular até o balcão da locadora Beckwith. O dono da locadora era um homem de aparência suspeita, um verdadeiro gigante de 1,96m de altura e pesando em torno de 130kg, barba por fazer e cabelos pretos compridos e ensebados. As calças camufladas e a jaqueta surrada que ele vestia insinuavam tratar-se de um veterano das Forças Especiais do Exército Americano, os temíveis "boinas verdes"; porém, aquele tipo de uniforme podia ser encontrado sem muita dificuldade em qualquer loja de roupas usadas das grandes cidades dos E.U.A. O homem, que devia ter seus quarenta e cinco anos, apresentou-se como sendo Brian Bigman Beckwith, "ou, pra encurtar, BBB."

Kaguyahime leu os pensamentos daquele humano – que olhava para ela de cima a baixo, como quem contempla um animal raro – e ficou revoltada.

"Se ousar me tocar, eu o retalharei com minhas garras", ela prometeu mentalmente.

Kaguyahime preencheu os formulários com sua identidade falsa, Hirumi Kamiya; Sam Leukowitz fez o mesmo. Ela sabia o quanto era privilegiada em relação à maioria dos youkais japoneses, que, por não terem passaporte, estavam impedidos de viajar ao exterior por causa do controle de imigração dos humanos. Ela dispunha de vários passaportes falsos, e de recursos para transformá-los em verdadeiros, como microchips.

Havia um velho Ford Crown Victoria 1994, reformado e repintado de vermelho, esperando por eles. Era nele que deveriam ir para Angel Falls.

- Aí está – disse BBB fazendo um gesto na direção do sedan e exibindo um sorriso de dentes amarelos. – É exatamente o que vocês pediram: "direto" e "rápido".

Kaguyahime olhou para Sam com ar de desgosto. – Eu poderia acrescentar mais dois adjetivos: "sujo" e "fedido". – E, em pensamento: _Tal carro_... _Tal dono_! Seu olfato de youkai era dez mil vezes mais sensível que o de um reles primata da espécie _Homo sapiens_.

O sorriso não se apagou do rosto barbado de BBB. – Também tem freios ABS e controle de tração, entre outros melhoramentos. E rodas de aço. Dá pra chegar a 130km/h.

Kaguyahime objetou que poderia chegar à cidadezinha por "seus próprios meios" - e em menos tempo -, mas Sam rebateu que tais eram as ordens recebidas.

- Você deve chegar a Angel Falls de modo absolutamente normal e natural – disse ele, lacônico, acendendo um cigarro. – Não queremos que "certas pessoas" descubram cedo demais quem e _o que _você é.

Virou-se para BBB. – Negócio fechado – disse. – Eu levo _Ms_. Kamiya até Angel Falls e a deixo lá, e em seguida retorno a Houston. Tudo em menos de cinco horas.

- De acordo, então – retrucou BBB, enquanto Sam punha a bagagem da moça no porta-malas do carro. – Agora, fala sério, gatinha! – murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, com segundas intenções. – O que é que uma gata oriental como você vai fazer numa cidadezinha tacanha que nem Angel Falls? Cá pra nós, o melhor lugar do Texas pra gente se divertir é...

- Do que é que você me chamou? - Kaguyahime de pronto ergueu a mão delicada; as venenosas garras afiadas haviam saído das bainhas.

- Ei! Fica fria, gatin...

Não completou a frase.

"Malditos humanos! Odeio todos eles!", Kaguyahime praguejou mentalmente. Apesar do abismo interposto de quatrocentos anos, ainda guardava viva a lembrança horripilante dos canalhas humanos que, após seu pai e sua mãe serem assassinados pelos _taijiya_ – exterminadores de youkais -, estupraram-na e torturaram-na durante horas e horas, com requintes de crueldade...! A ela, então um filhote de youkai-pantera negra incapaz de se defender sozinha...! _Gatinha_... _Gatinha_...! Ah, os bastardos humanos a chamavam assim, _neko-chan_, enquanto abusavam dela... Violentaram seu corpo e sua alma...! Mesmo depois de quatro séculos, aplicar a ela _aquela _palavra costumava ser mortalmente perigoso, porquanto as sequelas psico-traumáticas permaneciam gravadas, indeléveis, na sua psique.

"Não se pode confiar nessa raça amaldiçoada, nem depois de quatrocentos anos!", pensou Kaguyahime, repetindo o velhíssimo aforismo youkai, suas pupilas ovais dilatadas parecendo um par de azeitonas pretas de tanta tensão. Ela e Leukowitz entraram no carro, deram a partida e saíram. Sem mais delongas.

Humanos... Ela odiava a todos, exceto um. Cyrus Abrahams, criptozoólogo, iniciado nos Mistérios Menores, projetor consciente, um ser humano nascido em outro Universo, um universo paralelo – e acima de tudo, o amigo dos animais, em particular dos gatos. Pois a forte amizade daquele homem com a espécie felina era notória, e comentada amiúde nos locais onde os gatos (quer fossem youkais ou normais) se congregavam. Kaguyahime pensou nele por um instante. "O único ser humano macho, da espécie _Homo sapiens_, que eu posso chamar de 'amigo'... e algo mais!", ela sorriu mentalmente, sem mexer os lábios.

A estrada que conduzia a Angel Falls era longa, reta e deserta. Rumavam para o sul, perto da uma da tarde, calculou Kaguyahime. Passaram por uma placa verde, onde se lia, em inglês: ANGEL FALLS – 120 KM.

- Afinal de contas, quem vocês querem que eu "delete"? - Ela interpelou Leukowitz, que guiava o automóvel. Sondou cautelosa a mente do outro, mas deu com um hipnobloco.

Sam Leukowitz tinha erguido um bloqueio volitivo isolando seus pensamentos.

- Desista, colega – disse ele, lacônico. – Telepatas melhores que você já tentaram penetrar no meu cérebro e falharam. Quanto à sua pergunta... Você vai saber na hora certa.

E pisou fundo no acelerador.

Evergreen Hotel, Angel Falls.

O aposento não tinha sido varrido, e o pó cobria os móveis. As paredes listradas em creme, marrom e rosa faziam-no parecer, assim pensava a moça de pele escura sentada na cama forrada com um lençol azul-marinho, um grande sorvete napolitano. A TV não era a cabo – imperdoável! - e o ar condicionado vazava dentro do quarto. Da janela dando para a rua subia o barulho dos carros e dos bares, restaurantes e lojas nas imediações do hotel.

"Tudo bem", ela pensou, num laivo de bom humor. "Já encarei coisa pior, muito pior mesmo, nas cavernas das montanhas de Tora Bora, no Afeganistão, em 2001." (O então presidente dos Estados Unidos, George W. Bush, a contratara para eliminar sigilosamente Osama bin Laden, pouco depois dos eventos de 11 de setembro, e ela o fez. Todavia, por motivos francamente políticos, o governo estadunidense ocultou do resto do mundo o fato de que o líder supremo da _Al-Qaeda _fora morto em dezembro de 2001, mantendo bem vivo o espantalho da ameaça terrorista árabe-islâmica até que, em 2 de maio de 2011, armaram o palco para a morte "oficial" de Bin Laden, em Abbottabad, Paquistão, em uma impostura magistral envolvendo a JSOC, a CIA e o governo paquistanês, com o aval do novo presidente americano, Barack Obama. "No interesse supremo do _American Way of Life_, do sonho americano, do Império Americano", sentenciou Kaguyahime com ironia. "Os fins justificam os meios.")

Kaguyahime ocupava um quarto no segundo andar de um prédio de quatro andares, um hotel barato localizado no cruzamento da Reyes Street com Garcia Street, bem próximo do centro. Os funcionários eram pessoas prestativas. Sam Leukowitz a deixara no hotel e tratara de dar o fora, presumivelmente de volta a Houston. Antes, porém, ele entregou-lhe um pequeno dossiê lacrado (o dom da psicometria permitiu-lhe "ler" nesse dossiê os traços de youki de um poderoso Mestre do Terceiro Círculo de Mistério da Liga das Sombras), com a seguinte recomendação:

- São todos seus alvos em potencial. Estude-os.

Era o que ela fazia naquele momento. Estava concentrada na leitura da papelada em suas mãos. Sozinha no quarto do hotel, abandonara seu disfarce de humana, revertendo para a forma humanoide de mulher youkai de pele ebânea, quase negra, olhos verde-amarelados brilhantes de pupilas verticais elípticas e orelhas pontudas "élficas". Seus cabelos lisos espelhados, que de tão negros emitiam reflexos roxos ou azuis, batiam-lhe nos quadris.

"Que coisa extraordinária!", ela ponderou. "Como pode uma cidade insignificante, que sequer constitui um ponto focal de energias místicas, uma 'boca do inferno', como eles dizem neste país, concentrar tamanha quantidade de criaturas paranaturais?"

Seus pensamentos gravitavam em torno de uma pergunta: Quem dentre eles eu devo matar? Ou todos eles?

O "terrível bandinho" que vinha incomodando seus empregadores – "botando ventilador na farofa" de cada pretenso ser maligno que dava o ar de sua desgraça, para usar uma expressão coloquial típica do Brasil, país onde ela tinha "trabalhado" mais de uma vez – consistia de alguns jovens de várias raças, sobrenaturais ou não. "Hmmm... Temos aqui um xamã que é protegido por um espírito de samurai; um vampiro ex-humano de nível D; um kitsune com duas caudas, do deus Inari; uma anjo fêmea 'rebelde' da casta dos _Captare_; uma líder de torcida que gosta de coisas sobrenaturais; um dhampir, meio-vampiro e meio-humano; um caçador de vampiros nascido com a força de vários homens; uma dupla de 'demônios' exilados de uma dimensão paralela; um híbrido meio-demônio e meio-humano que tem o poder de criar uma realidade 'alternativa'; um garotão americano típico, atleta, popular, com uma 'sensibilidade espiritual' acima da média."

Ela parou de ler e colocou o dossiê na mesinha de cabeceira. Não gostava de matar criaturas sobrenaturais, apesar de antipatizar fortemente com certas raças, como vampiros e ghouls ("os humanos são nossos inimigos comuns", justificava-se), mas havia um trabalho importante a ser feito e ela era antes de tudo uma profissional. E, por sinal, bem paga. (Já os caçadores, ou "caça-vampiros", ainda eram mais humanos do que sobrenaturais. Em sua opinião, eles em nada diferiam dos _taijiya _que mataram seus pais no Japão medieval. Simplesmente faziam o serviço sujo para os humanos normais, que eram fracos. Ela os mataria de consciência tranquila.)

Não obstante, havia algo de profundamente dissonante – comovente até... Humanos e ayashis, amigos e companheiros de armas? Onde ela já vira isso antes?

Amigos leais, pelejando para salvar o mundo... Enfrentando vampiros de nível E, magos negros, demônios e outras forças das (falsas) trevas... Estranhamente, traziam-lhe à lembrança um outro círculo de jovens amigos – duas irmãs vampiras, duas bruxas, uma súcubo, uma mulher das neves e um ghoul/humano – que já cruzara caminhos com ela, no País da Neve e numa pousada japonesa à beira-mar. Todos estudantes da Escola Youkai, apadrinhados por seu amigo Cyrus Abrahams, almas corajosas que não tiveram medo de enfrentar os demônios gângsteres da mortífera Fairy Tale. Jamais desconfiaram de que ela,Kaguyahime Kurayama, os observava das sombras (na forma de um gato preto). Contra sua própria vontade e todos os preconceitos, ela admitira simpatizar com aqueles jovens tão desiguais, a despeito de estarem ajudando a raça humana contra os youkais pela posse do planeta. Estaria tal situação prestes a se repetir em Angel Falls, uma pequena cidade do sudeste do Texas, nos Estados Unidos da América?

Kaguyahime não tinha pressa. Quando terminasse seu serviço em Angel Falls voltaria para o Japão e encararia sua mais nova proposta de trabalho. Sua próxima missão.

"Matar o todo-poderoso Tenmei Mikogami, o Exorcista, Diretor da Escola Youkai!"

"Nada menos que um dos três temíveis Lordes Sombrios, Mestres da Magia."

Isto poderia representar o ápice de sua carreira de assassina profissional – ou o seu fim em meio a horrores inenarráveis.


End file.
